New Room
by Thousandsmiles
Summary: Liam and Theo realize that their living arrangement need some intervention. Cue the renovations. Fluff piece. *Seventh in my Alpha-In-Training series*


**Hope you all enjoy this fluff piece.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf.**

* * *

"So," says Dr. Geyer. Liam and. Theo look up from where they were alternatively threading back a lacrosse stick and tuning a guitar.

"So what?" asked Liam when his dad didn't continue.

"I was wondering if you two would be open to some renovation."

"Renovation?" said Theo frowning.

"Your mother and I were talking, and we thought we'd knock out that wall into the guest room and open up this space for the two of you."

The boys sit there staring blankly. "You want to make my room bigger?" Liam asked. "Why? Wouldn't we lose the guest room that way?"

"We would but you two are a little cramped in here," said Dr. Geyer looking around. The boys follow his gaze and Liam feels like he's now actually seeing his room.

Posters crowd the walls, his rock and pop bands competing for space with Theo's country and alternative so much that only half of any one poster can actually be seen. Lacrosse equipment, a skateboard and guitar stand all are jumbled in a corner. The only clean spaces on the walls are dedicated to the art prints Theo buys on occasion and that Liam also likes. His shelves are crammed with school books, music and various books on preternatural stuff and his TV stand holds a horde of games that he and Theo (and unwittingly Mason) have accumulated between themselves.

The bathroom is no better. Shampoo and other hair care products fight for real estate along with their shavers and Liam's pills. The floor has Theo's sleeping bag that Dr Geyer had claimed he'd found in the attic and brought down for Theo since no one was using it. The boys' dirty laundry are dumped in a basket while Theo's clean clothes still resides in duffle bags.

In short there's no real space left in the room. When Liam meets Theo's eyes it's also clear the older boy hadn't realised it either. He also knew the other boy would probably volunteer to move into the guest room instead and then spend the next month quiet freaking out until he adjusted and Liam would not get any sleep. So he beat Theo to it.

"Sure. Then we can have an awesome hangout space. We'd even have space for Mason and Corey to sleepover on game nights."

Theo opens his mouth to protest and Dr Geyer says,"Great you're conscripted to help tear down the wall."

Theo gives Liam a look that says 'I'm being manipulated and I don't like it.' Liam gives back a look that's says 'Manipulation? There's no manipulation here.'

"You're a terrible liar," Theo says out loud.

"Lying?" says Liam. "Who is lying?" He's a terrible liar. Even Coach saw through him.

Theo gives him a look.

Liam says, "Shut up and help me tear down the wall. If you deny me a bigger room I'm going to punch you in the face."

"Been there, done that, bought the T-shirt," Theo snarked back. But he raises his hands in surrender.

They both turn to Dr. Geyer and Liam says ,"Renovation is a go!"

* * *

Naturally Liam forces his friends to help. Or at least he forces them to come wherein they sort of stand around eating chips while he and Theo take sledge hammers to the wall. The construction crew which are hired for the job stand back and let the boys work, occasionally giving them the side eye because they pretty much tear down the wall in record time. Enhanced strength is so handy.

When all the non-delicate demolition is done, the boys are shooed out and they go sit in the tray of Theo's truck, watching bits and pieces of stuff being thrown out of Liam's bedroom window while they drink gatorade and steal from Mason and Corey's pile of snacks.

All in all the renovation doesn't actually take that long. The guest room's bathroom is actually perfectly placed for the new room so it's just Liam's bathroom that gets demolished and that section of the room redone. The guest bathroom also has some renovations done to it to make it shareable between two people.

When everything building wise is done Liam drags Mason,Corey and Parrish over to help them repaint the room. He and Theo spends forever arguing about the colour of paint before Parrish, Corey and Mason have a quick game of rock, paper, scissors that somehow ends up to mean that the room gets turned into a restful, light blue colour.

By the time the room has been painted, Liam and everyone else is also a restful, light blue colour.

"So this is what it feels like to be those people in Avatar," Theo muses.

"I don't mind the colour," said Parrish, "But the scent is too much."

"I'll give you that," Theo says.

"I wonder what it's like to have a tail?" says Mason.

"Uh what?" said Corey.

"The avatar's have tails," Mason explains.

"It's not all that," Theo tells him. "Great for balance through."

"Huh," said Mason.

"I'm withdrawing from this conversation," Parrish says looking like he wants to save what's left of his sanity. Liam laughs at him.

They co-opt Liam's parents bathroom again for clean up and when everyone is a lighter shade of blue and smelling less like paint, they order in pizza and spend the rest of the day watching the different versions of Godzilla and throwing popcorn at the TV.

* * *

The next part of the renovation though is up to Liam and Theo alone. They have to move back all the stuff into the newly redone room.

In short it's hell.

Liam discovers things he forget ever existed and for some reason, the same amount of things don't fit back onto the same amount of shelves. Finally Theo brings a garbage bag and Liam spends half a day just throwing away things he didn't need anymore.

When Liam's pile of stuff is finally diminished, he has to re-pack it into the shelves allotted to him. He looks at the stuff and then sort of falls to the floor groaning because why is this so tiring?

Theo rolls his eyes and puts on the radio because music always helps.

They spend the rest of the day in companionable silence as they work because contrary to popular belief they don't snark at each other all the time. When they're not silent, they're shouting lyrics together at the top of their lungs and playing air guitar. Theo actually plays the real air chords too much to Liam's amusement. They're forced to lower the volume of their impromptu karaoke session when Liam's mom yells up that she can't hear herself think.

The next day Dr.. Geyer and Liam coordinate to get Theo to a mattress store where after much parental and peer pressure he agrees to get something like a real bed. He chooses one of those round divan bed-couch things that's still pretty low to the ground. But it's comfy and Liam can sort of picture Theo sitting on it playing his guitar so it's okay.

Theo sulks the whole way back though until Liam offers to cancel the order of the bed if it really causes him that much distress. Theo eyes him for a long time, jaw clenching as he decides whether or not Liam is serious.

"It's okay, really," Liam says because he's not actually the type of person to push too hard at someone's trauma and Theo has a boat load of trauma and issues. Not that any of them don't have their own to deal with really. He has his phone ready to dial the store when Theo stops him.

"Okay," Theo says, abruptly "It's okay."

Liam opens his mouth to ask if Theo's sure, sees the look the chimera gives him and closes it.

* * *

Finally at the end of the week Mason, Corey and the rest of the pack come up to inspect the finished project and to have a mini house warming. Or, as Mason laughs, a room-warming.

"Wow," says Mason walking in.

"Wow," Corey echoes.

"Huh!" says Melissa eyeing the room. "Nice!" The other adults all make noises of approval as they file into the new room.

Liam grins as they take it all in. The room is huge now, more long than wide. His bed is in the same side as before just pushed closer to the window to make space for Theo's divan which rests next to his. On the opposite side of the room is the bathroom, which is actually now big enough for them to share and hold all their stuff easily. The intervening space has the TV and game console and across from those a couch and two easy chairs laze. Enough shelf space for both of them Including space for Liam's lacrosse gear, Theo's skateboard and Theo's guitar brackets the TV and game console. And there's a place for the printer too.

Their posters can finally actually be seen, the art prints have prominent places once more, and there's a map of Beacon Hills with its telluric currents on the wall Facing that map on the opposite wall is a map of the world with the nematons. Tucked behind the couch is a clear board and markers clipped onto it.

"Stiles donated his murder board while he's at George Washington," Liam said to the others. The sheriff snorts as he remembers the trials they had gotten to transfer the murder board over to Liam's house. Liam personally doesn't actually know how Stiles even got it into his house.

Mason blinked, looked around again and then said. "Did...did you make your room a head quarters?"

Liam shrugged. "Sort of. I mean, we spend a lot of time here anyway. And now it's got a lot of space so I figured, we'd probably end up here a lot."

Mason looked at him for a long moment and then nodded. He walked into the room some more and then pauses as he notices the last feature of the room. A throw rug is reposing in front of the couch but it's custom made. The rug has the picture of a snarling wolf on it and a quote from Rudyard Kipling: 'For the strength of the pack is the wolf and the strength of the wolf is the pack.'

He huffs a little and Chris Argent even cracks a little smile when he see it.

"A little on the nose don't you think?" Jordan teases him.

"It's beautiful," Melissa said and Liam thinks that only a pack member can say that. The wolf on the rug does not look safe.

"It's comfortable," Theo volunteers and the others roll their eyes at him. But Liam knows that it means as much to him as it does to the rest of them. Theo had after all came to Beacon Hills looking for a pack.

"It's perfect," Corey says.

Liam looked around at them all and smiles, "Yeah. It kinda is." Then he says. "So can we open the food now?" The others laugh and instantly settle down in the room while Mason heads over to start up a skype call to their other friends. After all, you can't have a room-warming with only half your people right?

* * *

 _ **Review please!**_

 _ **Have a nice day/night!**_


End file.
